According to a conventional electromagnetically operated switch, in a case of capacitor driving, charges are discharged from a capacitor to an electromagnetically operated unit (electromagnetic coil) to thereby generate an electromagnetic force in the electromagnetically operated unit to be driven (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP 2005-44612 A (page 12, line 39 to page 13, line 14, and FIGS. 8 and 9)